Presently available filter material for applications such as micro-filtration and for in situ cleanable filtration media conveniently comprise ceramic membrane layers fixed to the surface of porous sintered metal powder or metal fiber substrates. The high pressure drop across these filter laminates, however, is a considerable drawback since the filtering process requires additional energy due to the high pressure and robust mechanical supports for the filter layers. In addition, repeated backflushing is difficult and, after all, the ceramic layers are quite brittle, which adversely affects durability.